


Spared to Die

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: In Nauseating Variety: Theed Generator [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deathfic, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan has Hanahaki. Naboo still happens. It's all sad.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: In Nauseating Variety: Theed Generator [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/605284
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Spared to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Moddy Post](https://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/tagged/Angst-potential-here-lol)

When Qui-Gon heard the uncontrolled retching stretch without end, sensed his padawan's distress in the Force, he'd damaged the lock and barged in.

He found Obi-Wan's hand filled with petals, his eyes glazed with pain and oxygen deprivation.

It had taken long minutes to stabilize Obi-Wan, clear his airway, clean the petals from his hands.

Qui-Gon hadn't said a word, but he had recognized the petals as belonging to the first potted plant Dooku had ever given Qui-Gon, and even if he hadn't recognized them....

He'd known for years who Obi-Wan was in love with.

_Oh, Padawan. I'm so sorry._

* * *

He suspected Qui-Gon knew. He didn't know if that made the... Council Chamber Incident... worse or better now. At least maybe now Qui-Gon understood why the air had seemed kicked from Obi-Wan's lungs when Qui-Gon cast him aside to take Anakin.

On the other hand....

Now he was an object of pity, or perhaps even fear.

He might never receive a hug from Qui-Gon Jinn ever again, Qui-Gon too afraid of sending unmeant signals.

_I may lose him even more than I thought._

Small wonder then, that when Qui-Gon left to check on the pilot and Queen, Obi-Wan curled his arms around his knees and cried, silent and still.

* * *

Obi-Wan was weakened, wheezing as he fought, unable to gain enough oxygen.

If he died, because Qui-Gon didn't love him that way...

Qui-Gon would never be able to live with himself.

So Qui-Gon raced ahead, in spite of feeling the urgent, desperate tug at their bond to _wait_.

He raced, he fought, he fell.

And Obi-Wan screamed.

* * *

Obi-Wan's cry was cut off by uncontrollable choking and gagging, as his body tried to purge the parasite. He collapsed, then shoved his feet against the floor until he could press his back to the wall.

His vision began to tunnel as his brain starved for oxygen, blood roared in his ears, his throat burned, all he could think of was _air,_ how he _needed it—_

A heavy black boot stepped into his field of vision. He thought he heard Qui-Gon call out to him.

And then fire punched through his stomach, and he choked a gasp, a sound of pain and _understanding,_ he saw the bloodshine of the blade impaling him—

_Oh. So we die together._

He kept choking on petals, and now blood too, as the Sith walked away.

 _Give me— just enough— time—_ he pleaded with the Force.

His hand found the floor, and he tried to make his legs move, but they wouldn't.

Planting a forearm before him, he pulled, dragging his breaking body across the slick floor, leaving petals and small smears of choked-up blood as he went.

He'd almost reached Qui-Gon when he gagged one last time, coughing up a root.

Apparently, if your loved one died...

The parasite withered.

Qui-Gon's hand found the root, and the master's head rolled to try to see his former apprentice.

_Because I'm not your padawan anymore. You repudiated me._

“It's dead,” Qui-Gon rasped. “The flower— _dead._ You'll— be able to _live._ ”

_Oh, Master._

Obi-Wan lay still to conceal his wound and managed a small smile, taking the hand Qui-Gon tried to reach out to him. When Qui-Gon's eyes drifted shut, Obi-Wan dragged himself the rest of the way closer and rested his head on Qui-Gon's chest, his ear pressed to the slowing heart.

Color had shorted out, and Obi-Wan could not feel his feet at all. There was nothing left in his lungs, but he could feel... _trickling_ in his body, the seeping of blood everywhere it should not go.

Qui-Gon slipped away, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, too tired to mourn.

He would follow within moments, anyway.

Obi-Wan's breath stilled. His fist, gripping Qui-Gon's tunic, eased.

_Right behind you, Master._

_Where I was always supposed to be._


End file.
